Sasquatch sightings
by AzuraSkies
Summary: The Doctor and Captin Jack head to the great white north in search of gold but find a little more then they bargined for NOT A SLASH FIC


Disclaimer: i own nothing _sigh_

A/N this is my first fic so plz R&R

A small red fox lifted his head from his meal to listen to an unfamiliar sound.

_Whirr Whiirr Whiiirr_

Abandoning his meal, the fox ran off as a blue police box appeared amidst the snow covered trees. A tall man stepped out of the box dressed in a navy pin striped suit and beige duster. He rolled his eyes as a second man, wearing what looked to be a civil war uniform, followed him out

"Jeez Doc, did you have to pick somewhere so cold?" the second man inquired.

"You know, Jack, you didn't have to come. Oh, and if you call me Doc one more time, I will leave you here to live the next hundred or so years, with nothing but carrots to eat," the tall man replied.

"Sorry, _Doctor_. Where --and I guess _when_-- are we anyway?" Jack asked.

"We are just outside of Dawson City, Yukon Territory. As for the when, it's February 1896: the year of the Gold Rush!" There was a gleam of excitement in the Doctor's eyes as he spoke. He was actually bouncing a little.

The two men made their way through the woods and into the city. It consisted mainly of tents, equipped with chimneys to fight off the cold Canadian winters, and few wooden structures. One of the wooden buildings was a saloon; Jack decided that they should head there first.

"Jack, listen: I need you to behave," the Doctor gave Jack a stern look.

"Oh, behave baby," Jack replied with an Austin Powers accent and a saucy wink.

"Jack, I'm serious. The women here may be used to the men flirting with them, but if you flirt with another man's woman, or even flirt with another man, they will probably try to kill you. I _really_ don't want to have to deal with all the questions when you won't stay dead."

"Oh, come now, when do I not behave?" Jack asked in a slightly seductive tone.

The Doctor just stared back at him with a small scowl on his face. Sighing loudly, Jack agreed.

Walking up to the barman and flashing his psychic paper, the Doctor said, " Hello. I'm Dr. Smith, and this is my assistant Mr. Kerr. Mr. Wang Kerr." A proud smirk lit his face. Jack just shook his head, but the corners of his mouth slowly crept into a sly smile as he watched two women walk towards them.

The woman leading the way was of average height and had an athletic build. She had reddish-brown hair, light green eyes, and a strikingly beautiful face. She was dressed in a pair of tan riding pants and a flannel shirt. The second woman trumped the first in both height and beauty: she had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and an hourglass figure. In contrast to her friend, she was dressed in a full skirt, a blouse, and heels that were not very sensible for the rough Yukon setting. Jack was more interested in her skirt than her shoes, though; he could swear he saw colourful ruffles under the black material.

"Excuse me," the first woman interrupted, "but did you say you are a doctor?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I did," the Doctor replied with a broad grin. "Dr. Smith pleased to meet you." He extended his hand.

"Sarah Grant," she introduced herself, shaking the Doctor's hand. She then gestured towards her companion, "This is my sister Victoria."

Jack was kissing Victoria's hand while she was giggling behind her free one.

Both Sarah and the Doctor rolled their eyes. Shaking her head, Sarah continued: "Our brother, Charlie, was attacked by a grizzly bear. He is not doing too well... do you think you could help him?" There was a look of pleading in her eyes.

"A grizzly bear, you say? Hmm, very interesting." Without actually saying yes or no, the Doctor followed the women back to their home.

Surprisingly, the Grant family owned the saloon, so the trek to their home was quick: they lived above it. As the four ascended the stairs, Jack and Victoria were both still giggling in the back.

"Oh please, call me Tori; Victoria is much too formal. Wang is an interesting name... and Kerr? What is that German?"

Jack laughed, "The good Doctor likes to joke. The name is Jack, actually."

"Jack," Tori repeated to herself. "Yes, I like that. It suits you much better." They smiled at each other as they walked into the room Charlie was in.

"Hmmm, yes, that is interesting. But why? They are usually so gentle. Unless... but no -- that can't be right." The Doctor mumbled to himself while he examined the unconscious man before him. After a moment, he pulled a small bottle of clear liquid out of his coat pocket and gave a small amount to his new patient. "Miss Grant, I need you to take me to where this happened."

"What is that you are giving him? And why do you need to see where he was attacked?" Sarah inquired.

"It's just something to help him heal a little faster," the Doctor responded dismissively, completely ignoring her other question.

"Alright, but why do you want to see where Charlie was attacked?" she asked again.

"Hmm, persistent I see," the Doctor mumbled. "In my spare time I like to study bears. I'm a little perplexed by the attack because bears usually sleep through the winter. I would like to see the area this happened in to see if I can find the circumstances that would lead to a hibernating grizzly waking several weeks too soon."

Sarah gave the Doctor a look as if she really didn't believe him but agreed anyway. "Okay, but it's a day and a half ride there and I'm going to have to find some horses. Tori, can you find these men some warmer clothes, please?"

"You'd better get four horses, because if you think I'm being left behind you have another thing coming!" Tori called after her sister as they both left the room.

"So... what's the real reason you want to go out there?" Jack asked once they were alone.

"Our good friend Charlie here was _not_ attacked by a bear."


End file.
